


Murdered Prank

by silentexplorer18



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Copious amounts of the word dude, F/M, Fake Blood, Fake Character Death, Mild Language, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic, Prank Murder, Prank Wars, based on a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: Inspired by Corey’sMURDERED MY GIRLFRIEND PRANK  (Gone Wrong)where Corey plays a prank on Colby that you were horrifically harmed while in an argument with Corey.  With his crush supposedly harmed at the hands of one of his best friends, chaos and panicking ensues within the household.
Relationships: Colby Brock & Reader, Colby Brock / Reader
Kudos: 29





	Murdered Prank

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off on of Corey Scherer's videos [Murdered My Girlfriend Prank (Gone Wrong)], and parts of the audio (namely the phone call and when Colby gets home) have been transcribed verbatim. Thus, the repetition of the word "dude," a lot through the text. You definitely don't need to watch the video to read, but if you'd like to, go for it!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Corey grinned as Devyn finished wiping the blood on the sheets, turning the camera back around to himself with a devilish look upon his face. Today he was pulling a prank on Colby. The little shit had pranked him too many times, so now Corey was going to get back at him in the worst way possible. He was going to convince Colby into thinking you’d died in an argument with him.

You’d been friends with Elton first, but had quickly grown to be friends with Sam, Colby, and Corey; however, some unspoken knowledge the roommates possessed was that Colby _really_ cared about you. He’d had a small crush on you for a while now, but his friends’ urges that he needed to grow some balls and ask you out fell on deaf ears. So now Corey was going to screw with him in the worst way possible; he was going to say he’d blacked out and killed you.

Of course, he’d kind of clued you in on what was going on, but he knew you were too compassionate to go through with it if you actually knew the prank. Over text a few days prior, he’d explained that he wanted to prank Colby so you should get some food when he called you and bring it over. After he’d made Colby realize that he could’ve almost lost you forever, you’d be there for him to finally talk to.

Sure, it was evil as all get out, but he also liked to think he was being an _incredible_ wingman.

So the plan was set into motion.

After bloodying his room, he called Colby, panicked voice as convincing as ever.

“What’s up man?” Poor Colby was not expecting what was in store for him in the slightest.

“Colby, get home right now, dude. Oh my God. Colby!”

“Is everything okay?” His concerned voice reverberated through the speaker.

“Can you hear me?” He paused, waiting for Colby to catch up, completely thrown off guard by his alarm.

“Yes. No, I can hear you-”

“Dude, get home right now! Please come straight to my room, dude. I… dude, I messed up.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Dude, just, dude get home,” his voice cracked. Through the call he sounded near tears. “I messed up so bad. Dude I-”

Always the proactive one, Colby broke through his panicked statements. “Is anybody home right now?”

“I don’t know. Dude, please hurry. Where are you? How far are you from home?” His voice was rising in panic again.

“Okay. I’m literally… I’m literally like five minutes down the road.”

“Okay. Hurry. Just dude, please speed home, dude. Please get here. Please.”

“Okay-”

“Hurry!”

After muffled goodbyes, Corey hung up the phone, immediately breaking into a mischievous grin and laughing up at Devyn. While he gleefully hid the cameras and prepared for his friend to come home, Colby was racing to the house, palms sweaty as he tried to mentally work out all the scenarios of what could be wrong and how he could best help.

Speeding into the driveway, he immediately raced up the stairs to Corey’s room, concern clouding his features as he knocked on the door.

“Come in! Come in.” Gesturing to the bed, he immediately began with his act. “What do I do? What do I do?”

“What happened?”

“What do I do?” His hand was still extended out toward the bed, and in that instant Colby saw the blood littering the room, the knife on the bed.

His face instantly paled as his eyes scanned the dirty sheets. “Is that blood?”

With each second that Corey tried to hush him, deescalate him from his concern, the boy failed to listen, instead raising his voice in question despite Corey’s pleas for him to keep quiet. “What happened? Are you okay?” Brows furrowed, he didn’t know whether to look at the horrific scene before him or Corey’s panicked, bloodied figure.

“Yeah, yeah, no I’m fine. It’s (Y/n).”

“Okay, well let’s call 911-” he began, immediately being cut off by Corey urging him that calling emergency services was a bad idea. And then he started screaming for Elton, and Corey knew he was screwed. Although he continued trying to get Colby to stop calling for Elton to come up the stairs, the terrified brunette persisted, knowing full well he wasn’t equipped to handle this situation on his own. “What happened?”

“We were gonna film a video today for my channel, but before we started, we got into an argument about something. She pushed me and I pushed back and then I blacked out.”

“Dude, we gotta call 911!” he desperately tried rationalizing, feeling the tingle of white hot adrenaline shooting through his veins. “Elton, come on, come on!” He seemed near tears, eyes scanning his surroundings as he tried to figure out what to do.

Eventually, his panicked calls mixed with Corey’s upset yelling pulled Elton up to the room. “Hey! Colby!” his voice rang through the air as he slammed the door open.

“Elton, look. Look, blood,” Colby said, voice raising as he pointed toward Corey’s bloody sheets.

Corey reached for Elton, shouting out that Elton needed to get out. He knew that once the man figured out what was going on, the prank was done for. “Get out!”

As Colby began to loosely explain the situation to Elton, Corey continued to keep up the panicked act. “We need to call 911,” he said again. “That’s (Y/n)’s. (Y/n)’s hurt,” he stated, sheer horror enveloping his usually pleasant features the more the words sunk in. “Where’s (Y/n) at?”

“Corey, where’s (Y/n)?” Elton asked. His voice remained steady and calm, always the best person to handle a crisis, but his hands were raised in concern.

With a breath, Corey sighed. “She’s in the closet.” With a halfhearted wave of his hand, he motioned toward the room that you _definitely_ weren’t in.

“Okay,” Colby stated, immediately rushing toward the closet to help you. Racing toward him, Corey grabbed his hand, pulling to keep him away from the door with an anxious, “No, no, no, no. You are- No! No!”

He yanked hard, attempting to keep the boy from opening the door, but then Elton stepped in. Hands wrapping around Corey’s neck in a choke hold, he wrestled his friend to the ground with little difficulty. “Get the fuck off Colby.”

With the lack of tension on his arm, Colby was able to push open the door, racing inside to see if you were okay. When he was met with an empty room, he turned back toward his companion, anger and terror flooding his voice. “Where _is_ she?”

And as if it were the most normal day in the world, you stepped into the Trap House, attempting to balance all the bags of food in your arms and shut the door at the same time. “Honey, I’m home!” you called out, knowing the boys would adore that you’d arrived with the food.

With boxes of food balanced in your arms, you leaned against the door to shut it. The last thing you expected in that moment was for one Colby Brock to come racing down the stairs at breakneck speeds, tackling you into the biggest bear hug you’ve ever experienced in your life. The food spilled across the floor as his chocolate locks tickled your neck, arms tightly embracing your body.

“Oh my God, Colby? What on earth?” you muttered, arms gently wrapping around him and squeezing.

“Man, you dropped the food,” Corey whined, coming down the hall with Elton and Devyn on his tail.

“Fuck the food,” Colby stated, arms squeezing you a little tighter. “I thought I lost you.”

You felt him nuzzle a little deeper into your neck, and you hugged him tightly, rubbing your fingers soothingly across his back. “Whatever you think happened, it didn’t. I’m right here. Right here,” you murmured, pressing your cheek gently against his head.

After a few more moments, he turned to Corey angrily, hand instinctively wrapping around your own. “You’re an asshole,” he shouted, pointing his finger at Corey. Even though he was upset, a slight laugh came from his lips at the realization that the boy had screwed with him so badly.

“You’ve just been pranked!” Corey sassed.

“ _That_ was a prank?” Colby asked, eyeing him incredulously. “What the hell, dude!”

Corey groaned. “But I guess I really _am_ the one getting pranked because now all the food’s on the floor. Thanks, _Colby_ ,” he sassed, turning the camera toward himself to film the outro. Elton rolled his eyes, heading back toward the garage to continue editing his latest video.

Your smile faltered as your eyes glanced down toward the open containers of food spilled all over the ground. “Aw, I was hoping to stay in and crash here tonight, not have to go get more food.”

Colby chuckled as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder protectively. “You aren’t. Corey’s cleaning up the food ‘cause it’s his own damn fault!” he shouted the last part so he would be heard in the other room. “You and are are Postmating food and staying in my room for the rest of the night.”

You laughed, grin spreading across your lips as he pulled you up to his bedroom. The rest of the night was spent laughing, eating, and watching movies on his laptop because he couldn’t bear the thought of being anywhere else besides his safest place.

The later the night got, the more you began to yawn, eventually suggesting that you should go downstairs and crash on the couch so both of you could get some rest. Rising and stretching, you felt his hand gently grasp your own.

“No. Please, stay. Please don’t leave me alone.”

“Colby, what’s the matter?” you chuckled. “I’d just be downstairs.”

“Please?” he said again, eyes searching yours in hope.

Gently, you sat back down, giving his knee a reassuring squeeze. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I love you,” he blurted out, blush immediately rising to his cheeks as the both of you realized what he’d admitted. With a nervous swallow, he continued. “I almost lost you today. Didn’t know for sure that you were gone… I just.. I got this sick feeling in my stomach when I thought about all the things I wanted to say to you, all the days I wanted to spend with you that I was too chicken to actually make happen. I realized I’d do anything I could to protect you, and I was so terrified I’d fucked all that up by not being there for you today. Please let me be here with you now. Please don’t leave me.”

Smiling softly, you pulled him up from the couch and led him toward the bed, slipping into his dark sheets before pulling him comfortingly against your chest. As your fingers intertwined with his hair, you felt him give a content sigh, wrapping his arms around your body. “I’m right here,” you whispered, bending your neck to kiss his head.

“Thank you.”

You chuckled. “Don’t thank me.”

“Why not?” he mumbled. His brows furrowed enough that it wrinkled your shirt a little, and you instantly began stroking his hair to soothe him.

“Because I love you. It’s just what girlfriends do.”

“Girlfriend?” The word sounded perfect as it slipped off his tongue.

Blushing, your hands stopped for a second, suddenly questioning if you’d done something wrong by mistake. “Well I figured it was kinda implied after you professed your undying love for me.”

He grinned, raising his head to place a gentle kiss against your lips. “Girlfriend. I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can also find me over on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
